


Kate Of Suburbia II: Preggers Boogaloo

by ElizabethOlsenIsMySpiritAnimal



Series: How To Fuck Your Sokovian Slut [17]
Category: Hawkeye (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Scarlet Witch (Comic), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: #lianaforkatebishop, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Teenagers, American Idiot Era, Breastfeeding, F/F, Futanari, Gentle Sex, Girl Penis, Girl Penis Kate Bishop, Green Day References, Liana Ramirez/Hailee Steinfeld As Kate Bishop, Pregnancy, Pregnancy Kink, Pregnant Sex, Sex, Teen Pregnancy, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-08 09:01:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21473446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElizabethOlsenIsMySpiritAnimal/pseuds/ElizabethOlsenIsMySpiritAnimal
Summary: As it turns out, being pregnant can make you cranky, in no small part due to all the things it does to your body. Who knew? Anyways, that’s why Wanda Maximoff is totally about to bite someone’s head off, and not in the sexy way.On a similar line of thinking, some people, like say, Kate Bishop, who's responsible for the whole thing in the first place, find pregnant women to be unbelievably, spectacularly hot, and have just the remedy for pregnancy-induced crankiness.Which is, of course, sex. And breastfeeding.
Relationships: Kate Bishop & Wanda Maximoff, Kate Bishop/Wanda Maximoff
Series: How To Fuck Your Sokovian Slut [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1302323
Comments: 4
Kudos: 50





	Kate Of Suburbia II: Preggers Boogaloo

**Author's Note:**

> Here's to whoever made the concept art of Kate Bishop for the Hawkeye series. You're a fucking miracle worker, ya jammy bastard.
> 
> Also this is a sequel to _Sleepless American Idiots_, if isn't blatantly obvious by now. Go read that one if you haven't, it'll enrich your understanding of what's going on in here.

//

_ “Did you hear? Keiko is going to have another baby.” _

_ “NOW?!” _

_ \- Quark & Worf, Star Trek: Deep Space Nine _

//

** _(I’ve Seen This Plot Thread Before...) _ **

//

It is said - by someone who has wisely concealed their identity for fear of retaliation - that the conception of life is among the most beautiful things the universe has to offer, right next to the process that allows for said conception, grilled cheese sandwiches, the Pornhub store and everything within it, and Elton John.

Now, admittedly, there is a bit of a point to this. In theory, the conception of life is a truly amazing thing. Two - or more, if the timing is right and holes sufficiently spacey to allow for that - people expressing their love, lust, or general need to blow off steam, bodies connecting in a wondrous union and, in addition to all the physical ecstasy that would arise from those fabulous thirty seconds, creating something beautiful, a new life, the metaphorical fruit of their labors, a union of two souls-

-which was probably the most poetic way of saying _ fuck bitches, get preggers _ that you’ll ever see this side of the Atlantic.

Luckily for all involved in this particular tale, the _ get preggers _ part had long since been done, which, while an absolutely fun part of the story for the guiding hands of the words currently being beamed into one’s brain like a great literary army that wishes nothing more than for you to enjoy the ideological wares being solicited, was mostly unnecessary, mostly because it had already been written in a previous installment, and thus it would’ve taken away from the fact that at this very moment, there was a brunette woman with a stunning resemblance to one Elizabeth Chase Olsen, of whom had a very distinctive bump in her shirt, right around the belly part, and was currently in the middle of freaking out in a calm and controlled-

“Fuck!”

-manner. Wanda Maximoff, nineteen year-old teenager, college student, carrier of Katherine Elizabeth Bishop’s babies and future teen mom, plopped down on the couch of her fairly nice-for-the-means-she-was-living-in apartment and buried her face in her hands. To say that it hadn’t been her day would’ve been a bit of an understatement. 

Everything had just gone wrong today.

First, the car had broken down - so Kate had bailed on her first class to deal with the problem - then she’d been late for class, and then she’d missed the bus, forcing her to wait for the next one to come on by. She was pretty sure she’d bombed the test, and she just knew those two girls in the back row had been talking about her, about the baby bump, no doubt. 

Stupid puritanical fucks.

There was a soft knocking sound that drew Wanda’s attention, and as she looked up, she caught sight of-

“I’d ask how you’re doin’, but it seems like you’re not doin’ well.”

-Kate. The raven-haired teen was leaning against the door, fist gently lowering from where she’d rapped it against the doorway, and she had a concerned expression on her face. “I had a bad day at school.” Wanda mumbled, and in response, the other girl walked over, hopping onto the bed and hugging her girlfriend. 

“Was it the calc again?” Kate asked, receiving a nod. 

“That, and I missed the bus.” Wanda said. “And those girls in the back were whispering and looking at me again-”

“Fuck ‘em.” Kate said. “Who’re they to talk? Bitches probably take lots of cock from the jocks under the bleachers.” The thought brought a slight smirk to Wanda’s face, but didn’t break the general funk she seemed to be in. “Did anything else happen?”

“...I started leaking in class again.” Wanda murmured. “Thankfully no one noticed, ‘cause I’ve been wearing heavier clothes since it’s still winter and everything, but it’s not exactly fun to have milk dripping down your shirt when you walk.” She scooted onto the bed a bit more, leaning into Kate’s grasp, accepting the solace of her warm arms. “I feel fat. And ugly. And-”

“-shh, don’t think those thoughts…” Kate whispered, pressing a finger to her lips. “...you are the most beautiful girl to have ever existed, like, ever, mmkay?” 

After a moment, Wanda nodded, tears beginning to trickle down her face. “Okay.” She said, wiping at her face. “Sorry. Little emotional right now-”

“-nothing wrong with that. You’re under a lot of pressure right now.” Said Kate, blue eyes flaring with concern. Her lips pressed against Wanda’s cheek, and her thumb came up to brush away some of the tears that slipped further down her face. “Would you like a foot rub? Back massage?”

Wanda shook her head. “Nah.” She went. “What I want is for some of the milk in my tits to go away so I don’t have to keep-” A second later, Kate began prying at her top, an inspired look writ upon her face. “-Kate, what’re-” 

“I have an idea!” Went the raven-haired girl, as she beckoned Wanda to lift up her arms, which she did after a moment, allowing her to divest the brunette of her top, revealing the swollen, leaking tits that lay beneath. “Since the twins aren’t coming around for a few months, _ I’ll _ pick up the slack for them.” 

And, without preamble, because Kate was the daughter of Clint and Clint had never really emphasized standing on ceremony, she positioned herself above Wanda and latched onto one of Wanda’s tits with about as much grace as a mountain barbarian using a trebuchet to hurl a goat at the walls of a castle staffed by the Inquisition. The effect was instantaneous, a very distinct stream of milk all but pouring into Kate’s mouth as she applied just the most minute amount of pressure to Wanda’s breasts. 

It was sweet.

Swallowing, Kate, emboldened by the surprisingly pleasant taste, began to pick up the pace, gulping down more and more milk with every passing minute. Wanda made an almost embarrassed - if rather adorable - squeak at the sight of Kate, body flush against hers, with particular emphasis on her baby bump, sucking away at her tits. “K-Kate…” She gasped, feeling the urge to squirm, pushing it down as the other girl continued onwards, relieving her of her burden. 

“-s good.” Mumbled the blue-eyed girl around a mouthful of tit, pausing to look up at Wanda, heedless of the droplets of milk trickling down her chin. “The kids’ll feed well, that’s for sure.” And with that, she went back to it, this time on the other breast, leaving the one she’d previously been working on to spill its gift uselessly across Wanda’s skin.

“Mm.”

As the pressure in her breasts slowly began to dissipate, coincidentally - or not so - seeming to do so with every gulp that came forth from Kate’s throat, Wanda found herself moaning. Admittedly, it wasn’t a moan of sexual pleasure, but rather, one of relief. It was good to be getting all that milk out, even if it was in an unconventional manner. Part of the brunette’s mind wanted to file this occurrence squarely under the one-time folder, but most of her...most of her would’ve liked a repeat performance sometime in the near-future.

It stoked her motherly instincts, after all.

Gulping down yet another mouthful of sweet breast milk, Kate moaned, her erect cock straining in gentle fashion against her pants. The blue-eyed girl felt her breath hitch as she ground herself against Wanda’s leg, and she bit her lip for the briefest of moments. Her movements didn’t go unnoticed, and Wanda, of whom had a fairly blissful expression on her face, let a bemused smile cross her face. “Excited?”

“With you? Always.” Kate breathed. “God, I’m so fucking hard right now…”

“Get me out of my clothes and I’ll help you with that.” The brunette offered, causing Kate to pause. A moment later, she nodded, drawing back and going to Wanda’s pants. The maternity-intended things came off easily, and after dragging them over the side of the bed, Wanda’s underwear soon followed. The brunette shucked her top off and pressed herself up from the bed with a bit of effort, reaching for Kate, intending to invoke the converse-

“I got this.”

-and hands that would’ve been working on the blue-eyed girl’s clothes instead went towards bracing the pregnant woman on the bed. She waited, patiently, as Kate took about twenty seconds to yank her clothes from her body, and hazel eyes settled upon a rock-hard cock that had all but sprung free from it’s cloth confines. With Kate now fully naked, Wanda’s hands left the bed, pressing against the other girl’s breasts and encouraging Kate into a supine position. Hovering above her, Wanda lowered herself, slowly taking the other girl’s cock. Under normal circumstances - like say, a wonderful night some six-ish months previous that had so coincidentally coincided with the conception of the children growing within her - she would’ve been a bit rougher, a bit faster, but at the moment, that just wouldn’t do.

So with that in mind, Wanda moved downwards and let Kate slide into her - the other girl moaning her delighted assent to the proscribed course of action - the brunette mirroring her exclamation a moment after. She gave Kate’s naked chest a playful tap, one that gently suggested that she be the one doing the legwork, and with a pair of hands clasping Wanda’s hips for leverage, Kate did exactly that. 

The familiar, welcome sensation of Kate’s cock inside of her made Wanda moan. Blue eyes flickered with relief at being able to sink herself back into Wanda’s body for the first time in...a week, which was an eternity as far as Kate was concerned. 

Stupid opposing college schedules.

Not that Wanda didn’t enjoy seeing Kate jack herself off. She loved that. She also happened to love it when _ she _ did the jacking off, or when Kate fucked her ass, or when she took the raven-haired teen’s cock in her mouth and made her blow her load down her throat, but there was nothing quite like as good as pussy, except perhaps the other aforementioned load-blowing options, freshly baked chocolate chip cookies and throwing annoying relatives down the stairs during family events. 

Eyes sweeping over the very prominent baby bump, Kate sighed happily, continuing to thrust into Wanda as if by autopilot. “God, I love the way you look right now…” She murmured, and then hastily added. “...not that I don’t love you any other way, it’s just that I find the whole pregnant ‘cause of me to be really hot and-”

“I know.” Wanda teased, taking one of Kate’s hands and brushing it against her swollen belly for emphasis. “You like this, don’t you? The fruit of your labors, on display for you to admire…” The other girl nodded, her fingers lingering against Wanda’s stomach for a moment, before moving away, up towards one of her breasts. Traces of milk remained, and at her touch, another couple of droplets slipped free. “Later.” Wanda finished, brushing Kate’s fingers away. “You are going to relieve yourself first, _Miss __I Can’t Go One Day Without An Orgasm." _

“Hey, you’re the same way.” Kate chided, eyes flaring with amusement. 

“Less so since _ this-” _ A hand gestured at the very prominent baby bump. “-became a thing, but true.” There was a pause as the brunette gasped, a particular series of thrusts from the girl beneath her making her go quiet. “And to be fair, your pussy eating skills have improved since we had to scale back how enthusiastic we were being in bed.” 

“I aim to please-” Kate started, pausing herself as Wanda’s hands touched her breasts and moved up, a playful tap-tap-tap cadence against her cheek. “-and once they’re out and you’ve recovered, we could go back to our old playful fucks.” The corners of her lips turned up. “And maybe we could give ‘em some siblings-”

“Not so soon after.” Wanda said. “Think we’ll have our hands full with the twins.” 

“But we are totally making more, right?” Kate asked. “Because I _ love _ seeing you like this. All knocked up and...” She waved her hand. “...it’s just gorgeous, knowing I did that. I mean, you could just shove a pillow down your shirt and probably achieve the same effects-”

“I’ll think about it.” Said an amused brunette, finger coming up to shush Kate via a digit applied directly to her lips. “Now focus, Katie-Kate-K...I know for a fact you’re not gonna last much longer inside of me.” 

“Who told-” Gasped the blue-eyed girl.

“The way your cock twitches inside of me...and your eyes.” Mused Wanda, drawing a laugh out of Kate. “But mostly your cock. You’re getting sloppy. It’s how I know you’re close.”

“Well, I mean, yeah-“ Kate bit, groaning softly as she began to hit her climax. “-okay I am close.” She admitted. “Fuck, I was kinda hoping to get you to cum too-”

“-you can make it up later.” Wanda said, humming softly as she felt _ it, _ that familiar sensation of Kate giving in, losing herself in the pleasures of the brunette’s flesh. Kate’s back arched, blue eyes dilating, and she came. Moaning softly, Wanda basked in the sensation of Kate filling her with cum, the feeling of her cock twitching and pulsing inside of her. 

“God, I missed this.” Kate moaned, her hands lacing with Wanda’s as she filled the brunette’s cunt. She was shaking slightly, letting her orgasm wash over her in a controlled fashion. Well, somewhat controlled. She wasn’t bucking wildly or anything, that could wait until after the kids were born. Wanda gave a small smile in response, letting one hand press against Kate’s breast, the other cupping her face. 

“That’s it. Let it all out.” She cooed, encouraging Kate to give her everything. The blue-eyed girl did exactly that, thrusting up into her in sloppy fashion, pumping more and more of her cum into her, the sight of Wanda’s pregnant body no doubt inciting Kate to give her a bit - or maybe a lot - more than usual. She bounced - gently, of course - atop Kate’s cock, keeping her firmly inside, where she could milk her length until she had everything. 

A minute went by, a second following, as Kate, moaning non-stop, poured every drop of her essence into Wanda. In another time, there definitely would’ve been a child - or three - being conceived, but since she was already carrying, well, it was redundant. An amazing show of biological bravado, but redundant. As the third minute got its workout in, Kate finally gave out, slumping backwards onto the bed, out of breath, lung pulling greedily at the air. She was blinking rapidly, and her hands gripped Wanda’s like a lifeline. 

“Feel better, baby?” Wanda cooed.

Kate nodded, as best she could with her energy reserves drained. “Yeah.” She moaned. “Though I thought I was supposed to be comforting you-”

“You did.” Wanda said, as she gently lifted herself off of Kate, noting the way her arousal coated the other girl’s cock. “Nothing makes me happier than seeing - and feeling - you cum for me.” She lay beside Kate, hauling herself into a sitting position before drawing her girlfriend close, pressing a kiss to her lips. “You have such a cute o-face.” 

“So do you.” Said the blue-eyed girl. “I wanna see it again soon.”

“And you will.” Wanda murmured, before gesturing at her tits. “But right now, I think these need to be drained a bit more, and frankly, you look thirsty. So, if you wouldn’t mind…” Kate smirked, and, after shifting into a better position, pressed her lips to Wanda’s breast, mouth cupping one of her tits in a soft manner. “...and after that, we can go for round two. Sound good?”

A happy little hum - intermingled with the sound of gulping as Kate quenched her thirst - was her answer.

//

**Author's Note:**

> So I've heard that Hailee Steinfeld is in the running for Kate, and I'm totally down with that, even if I kinda based Kate off of Liana Ramirez. I'll totally be happy with whoever lands the role either way. Kate's appearance is defined vaguely enough that you could easily throw either of them into the metaphorical casting bin when you visualize this story.


End file.
